How to Room with a Guy
by Call Moi Crazy
Summary: The girls are off on a very special field trip, one to Virginia High Boarding School. But when Cammie's name is confused for a boy she ends up rooming with the cocky and extremely Zach. So this is a list of rules Cammie comes with for how to room with a guy and the moments that inspired them. And you know Cammie and her lists. :D
1. Trailer

**How to Room with a Guy**

**By: Call Moi Crazy**

***This is small scene to give you guys an idea, so let me know if you want me to continue it. Note that this is NOT chapter one.***

"Who the hell are you?" A deep voice asked from behind me.

"Cammie." I answered turning around and taking in the site of a tall guy wearing nothing but a towel. I leveled my voice before continuing, "And who the hell are you?"

He smirked and walked towards what I presumed was his bed, "You do know this is a boys dorm, right?" he said ignoring my question.

"I _know _that, but this is my room. See?" I said handing him my information papers that had my room number on it.

"They must have made a mistake." He said turning around again and searching through his bag for something.

I grabbed the phone Solomon had given me just minutes before and dialed the number written on the information papers.

"Hello," a lady's voice spoke through the phone, "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I think there was a mistake with my room. I -" I started but she cut me off.

"All students have one roommate and no, you are not allowed to choose your roommate I'm sorry, dear." she said.

"No that isn't the problem. I've been paired with a boy and I'm not a boy, so -" she cut me off again.

"Oh, well that is a problem. What's your name, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Cameron Morgan." I said.

"Okay, let me look." I heard typing in the background as I waited. "You currently listed as rooming with a Zachary Goode. Oh I see. Well, it turns out we mistook your name for a boy's name. Let me see if I can get you in another room. Hmm. It appears we are completely booked, but since we have already accepted you, you can choose. You can stay rooming with Mr. Goode or you can go home. I'm sorry Cameron."

"I'll stay." I answered thinking about Solomon's words.

I turned around to see a smirking Zachary Goode standing way to close for comfort. "This will be fun, Cammie." he whispered against my neck, his breath warm.

I took a deep breath, steadying my heart rate, "Sure, Goode."

Suddenly my back was pressed against the closed door and the thud was ringing in my ear. "Oh it will be, Roomie." he winked at me before turning around and leaving me against the door, out of breath.

_Dammit Solomon, _I thought, _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

**A/N: So let me know what you think. Do you want it? Yes? No? Maybe? Absolutely? Let me know. **

**Please be aware that I wont start this until after I finish The Secrets of an Abusive Home although that wont be too much longer. **

**-Love you guys, Katie**


	2. Chapter 1

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 1

**Quote: Everyday has a song, listen to it. -Katie **

**Cammie's POV**

The room went silent as Joe walked in. His shoes made small, quiet noises as he walked in front of his desk. Every eye in the room followed him as he leaned against the desk, dropping a small package onto the table in front of him.

"What makes a spy, a spy?" he asked.

Tina raised her hand and gave her answer, "Well, sir, spies spy."

He looked at her for a moment before returning his attention to the entire class. "Wrong. Should I word it another way, perhaps? What defines a spy?"

"Spies are covert, undercover, they blend into a scene to find out dire information." Bex answered.

"As a spy, even a young one, it is best to know that sometimes time frames are short. You only get so long until a guard comes around the corner and finds you. Now of course if that were to happen and you were to get caught, we have ways to deal with that too, because after all, a spy is tricky. But what about not knowing what you're looking for? How do spies deal with that? How do they figure out why they are there in the first place? How do they find anything without information?"

The room was silent as he waited for someone to answer. "You notice things." I said.

"Very good, Ms. Morgan. Now for our lesson . . . we are having a bit of a field trip." He picked up the package and pulled a key out of the bag. "There are ten keys girls, find them in 20 minutes and meet me outside the front doors. If you don't find one, well, you'll be spending the rest of the semester in the R&D track lab. Oh and by the way, you're 20 minutes started 2 minutes ago."

I stood up casually, not too fast, not too slow, just like I always did. I saw Bex and Macey already huddling together, forming a plan, but I didn't go over. It was my time to shine.

Taking the first secret passage way, I found myself near my mom's office.

If I were Mr. Solomon where would I hide a key?

I opened the door and watched as it's back slammed against the wall. Oops.

On my mom's desk, shinning in the light was a small silver key just like the one Solomon showed us earlier.

Well that was certainly easy. I grabbed it and headed out of the room.

I pushed the wall as I walked and watched it open up, swallowing me as I made me way outside.

Solomon had his back to me, clearly thinking no one would be back yet.

I cleared my throat and tossed him the key, "Next time, try to make it a little harder for me. I like to have some challenge." I smirked at him but he just smiled back.

"Good job, Ms. Morgan." He tossed me another key, this one had a black plastic piece at the top.

"A car key?" I asked.

He nodded, opening the door behind him. "Go find your car."

WRJETMGYDNSFBDVACFEWRGE$YRHMJFDSVAFQEWRYETUYJRKFHMDGNFADF

The door shut behind me as I walked into the garage like room. There were probably 100 cars sitting in that room, all lined up so no one was blocked in. There was a small garage door on the other side of the room.

I clicked the lock button, making the headlights flash on a jeep wrangler in the back. I ran over to it, hopping into the car and turning it on.

I looked around to see a buzzing iPhone in the consul beside me; I picked it up to hear Mr. Solomon's voice.

"There's a GPS in the glove box, your destination has been pre-programed for you. This phone is yours to keep until the end of this mission. All numbers that you need that you cannot find out on your own are saved already. There's also money in the glove box, but you won't be given any more during the mission so use it wisely. There are some other papers and things you need in the glove box, including your license and registration. Good luck."

The phone went dead.

I pulled out the GPS and placed all the papers on the seat beside me.

Pulling out of the garage I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't be seeing this place anytime soon.

ASREHTJGMEWTJRGNFBQETJGDMVNCBGWRETJDGNFSHRETKDGMNH RETJMGN

"You have reached your destination," the automatic voice told me from my GPS as I pulled into a parking spot at a boarding school just outside of town.

Quickly looking through the papers I found a few application forms and decided to head into the school. Grabbing my bag, phone, and keys, I left my Jeep and tried to figure out what the hell Solomon had us doing at a boarding school and hoping my sisters would be here soon if they ever got here.

ASREHTJGMEWTJRGNFBQETJGDMVNCBGWRETJDGNFSHRETKDGMNH RETJMGN

I shook my head as I walked out of the office. I had a room key in one hand and a room number scribbled in pen on my other one. The lady had drawn all over my map, showing me where I could park and where different buildings were located.

I parked in my designated parking space with a laugh.

What on earth is Solomon getting me into?

ASREHTJGMEWTJRGNFBQETJGDMVNCBGWRETJDGNFSHRETKDGMNH RETJMGN

I shoved the key in my door, unlocking it and stepping through as it swung open. I kicked it closed behind me and pulled my purse higher up on my shoulder. Quickly scanning the room, I found two beds with their headboards pushed together against the back wall. To the left there was a dresser, a desk, and I small table with two chairs tucked underneath it. To the right was another dresser and a desk which were separated by a door. I assumed that was the bathroom. I walked towards the left bed where I saw one of my favorite overnight bags thrown on top.

"Would it kill Solomon to be nice to my stuff?" I thought, dropping my purse on my new desk and letting out a sigh.

"Who the hell are you?" A deep voice asked from behind me.

"Cammie." I answered turning around and taking in the site of a tall guy wearing nothing but a towel. I leveled my voice before continuing, "And who the hell are you?"

He smirked and walked towards what I presumed was his bed, "You do know this is a boys dorm, right?" he said ignoring my question.

"I _know_that, but this is my room. See?" I said handing him my information papers that had my room number on it.

"They must have made a mistake." He said turning around again and searching through his bag for something.

I grabbed the phone Solomon had given me just minutes before and dialed the number written on the information papers.

"Hello," a lady's voice spoke through the phone, "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I think there was a mistake with my room. I -" I started but she cut me off.

"All students have one roommate and no, you are not allowed to choose your roommate I'm sorry, dear." she said.

"No that isn't the problem. I've been paired with a boy and I'm not a boy, so -" she cut me off again.

"Oh, well that is a problem. What's your name, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Cameron Morgan." I said.

"Okay, let me look." I heard typing in the background as I waited. "You currently listed as rooming with a Zachary Goode. Oh I see. Well, it turns out we mistook your name for a boy's name. Let me see if I can get you in another room. Hmm. It appears we are completely booked, but since we have already accepted you, you can choose. You can stay rooming with Mr. Goode or you can go home. I'm sorry Cameron."

"I'll stay." I answered thinking about Solomon's words.

I turned around to see a smirking Zachary Goode standing way to close for comfort. "This will be fun, Cammie." he whispered against my neck, his breath warm.

I took a deep breath, steadying my heart rate, "Sure, Goode."

Suddenly my back was pressed against the closed door and the thud was ringing in my ear. "Oh it will be, Roomie." he winked at me before turning around and leaving me against the door, out of breath.

_Dammit Solomon,_I thought, _This is going to be harder than I thought._

_**A/N: Wow. So here it is. Chapter one. I haven't gotten my computer yet, I'm still using my moms, but I finished it and checked for mistakes so I didn't want to wait any longer to post it. I hope you like it. **_

_**Also, I'm thinking of getting a beta for this story so if anyone is interested.**_

_**Oh haha, I also wrote the quote I put at the top of the story so let me guys know what you thought of it.**_

_**Oh and I since I love you guys so much, I came up with this new reviewing thing. So I used to challenges, and this will kind of be like these, except for it's the same challenge every chapter. Every time you review, if you want, you can tell me something that happened during your day. Something embarrassing, frustrating, excited, or whatever you want. I will be answering all reviews for this story and I would love to get to know you guys better on a personal level.**_

_**Lastly guys, I need some help. I'm thinking about auditioning for Disney channel and I'm nervous about doing it, because I have to ask my mom to get me head shots and tell her that I want to do it in the first place, and I have a hard time asking for help of any kind, so if you guys want, can you try and encourage me to do it. It would help me so much.**_

_**And as always, tell me if you love it or hate it and constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

_**Love you guys, Katie :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 2

* * *

**Rule #1: Never forget your clothes when you take a shower.**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I stepped out of the warm shower, wrapping a white fluffy towel tightly around my body. The steam leaked into the bathroom, wrapping around me in as if it were hugging me.

I rubbed a towel on my head, taking out excess water.

I quickly put some mascara on and threw my hair into a ponytail.

Wrapping my towel even tighter around my body, I slowly opened the door into my room.

Zach was seated at his desk doing who knows what. I quietly walked into the room. I made it to my dresser and grabbed my clothes without Zach noticing.

Turning around as carefully as I could so the floor wouldn't squeak, I turned right into a body. Warm, hard, and solid registered in my head before I even processed the impact. My head flung backwards and arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my body closer to Zach's.

I looked up to see a smirk sitting on his face as he pulled me a little closer, leaning his head to my ear and whispering into it, "forget your clothes?"

My body pressed closer to his and my breath got heavy as his lips gently traced my neck. "Um . . . I . . . yeah," I finally answered him, my head fogging over from the light kisses.

"Well, I like it better this way," he told me, kissing right above my towel. "Do it more often?"

I held back a moan as his hands rubbed my sides, his kisses ghosting above the only fabric that was still covering me.

"Maybe I should get rid of this?" he said, tugging on the hem of my towel as his left hand traced down my stomach.

I couldn't even think clear enough to shake my head as his lips kissed the corner of my own.

He pulled back and I barely held in my whimper of protest as he spoke, "Maybe next time," he said with a wink, turning and heading into the bathroom.

* * *

**Rule #2: Don't start any sort of teasing relationship with them.**

* * *

I sighed as soon as I fell onto my bed, my purse tumbling onto the floor by my bed.

Who knew we weren't allowed to leave the dorm until everyone got here and we had the first dinner tonight.

I heard Zach laugh from across the room and I let out a small scream as I jumped up and barely missed whacking my head on the lamp.

"Ugh," I muttered sitting up and glaring at Zach.

"Do you do anything else for fun beside torture me?" I asked, standing up and glaring at him.

He raised his hands in surrender, walking closer to me with a smirk on his face. "Yes," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and dipping me, his mouth capturing my earlobe causing a blush to cover my face, "I also like to make you blush."

My eyes flutter closed as his lips ghosted over mine. A small moan left my lips and I blushed. A smirk fell onto his lip but I didn't care as he started leaning in. My eyes flutter closed and I almost didn't hear the loud banging of the door as my back hit the floor and a masculine voice saying "What the hell?"

* * *

I pulled my purse tighter onto my shoulder as I looked around the dining hall.

Each table was labeled with a different grade. I saw Bex sitting at the table marked juniors, and walked over to her.

I sat down next to her, and she smiled at me, "Hey Cammie, this is my new roommate Alex."

"Nice to meet you," I told the blonde girl sitting next to Bex. She was tall and very skinny, but still managed to look very athletic. She nodded her head at me and I turned to Bex. "So, I messed up my phone yesterday and deleted all of my contacts, do you mind programing your number again?" I asked, handing her my phone.

Zach sat down next to me, his thigh pressing against my own as he took a roll and said, "Hey Roomie."

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Zach." I forced a tight smile as I felt someone poke my side hard.

I turned to Bex but she just raised her eyebrow at me. I sighed, "Zach this is Bex, Bex this is Zach. And that apparently is Grant," I said, pointing at the tall blonde who had interrupted Zach and I's moment earlier.

Bex raised her eyebrow again, but turned at started making conversation.

"Attention everyone!" a voice yelled above the noise. I turned my attention to a young looking man standing up on a raised platform near the teacher's table. He smiled, "Welcome everyone to Virginia High Boarding School. I'm pleased to welcome back familiar and new faces this year."

Zach's hand fell onto my knee and I bit my lip to keep in my gasp of surprised, returning my attention back to the man speaking.

"My name is Dean Calvin. You should already have your schedules, so if you don't have one or there is a problem with yours, please go to the main office during free time."

Zach squeezed gently and I held back from squirming; I never could survive "The Seven Seas". His hand inched upward and I shifted slightly. Bex looked in my direction, giving me a questioning glance, but turned away to hear Dean Calvin.

"I'm sure all of you already know, and have met your roommates. Classes start tomorrow and go Monday through Friday as seen on your schedules. If a teacher decides to, class may have special lessons held on Saturdays every once in a while, but no classes will ever be scheduled on Sunday. There may be some off campus field trips that may happen on Sunday's though. Most Sunday's are town days, bus times will be posted on the wall by the north exit every week consisting of times, so please sign up if you want to leave to ensure you have a seat for a certain time. I believe that is all, and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask any teacher. They will either answer it, or provide you someone who can. Enjoy the rest of your dinner."

Zach's hand was tracing the top of my thigh, and it took every last ounce of control to keep from moaning at his touch. My skin burned from the feel of his hand but I shook my head, wrapping my hand around my fork and trying to focus on my dinner. His hand travel across from my right thigh to my left and I bite my lip as my eyes closed to keep from making a sound.

I stood up from the table, turning away and walking out of the dining hall without looking back at Bex's questioning face.

I walked down the hallway, my hand gliding across the wall looking for some sort of passageway.

My hand trailed over a slightly raised brick and I stopped, looking around the hall before pressing my palm into it lightly. The wall moved, the bricks opening up to a long, dark hallway.

I smiled, stepping into the hallway as I listened for the door to close behind me, locking back into place.

I walked down the hallway, keeping my hand on the wall to the right making sure I knew my way back as I traveled into the darkness.

An arm wrapped around my waist, and a hand pressed against my mouth. I kicked back, but they saw my move, grabbing my knee and pushing me into the wall.

My back slammed into the wall and fire lit off throughout the tunnel, torches lighting up with fire.

I blinked my eyes adjusting to the new found light.

"Zach?" I asked. "How did you –"

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him, but keeping my body against the wall.

"It doesn't matter, Gallagher Girl." He told me as his head leaned down to place kisses over my neck.

"Zach," I said softly as he pulled up and his dark eye starred into mine. "Are you going to kiss me yet?"

A smirk settled on his face as his lips moved to mine. I swear fireworks shot of through my body as his lips worked against my own.

My arms wrapped around his neck, playing with the small amount of hair there. A growl escaped his lips as my back pushed harder into the wall. I wrapped one leg around his waist before jumping up and letting the go behind him.

He placed his hands on my butt, holding me up. His kisses trailed down my neck to the area above my shirt. My hands moved to trace down his stomach, feeling his muscles clench and unclench as he moved around. My shirt started getting pushed lower as his kisses trailed even farther down.

I put my feet down, pushing Zach away, "I guess it's time for bed?" I asked with a smirk.

* * *

_B/N: Greetings fellow fanfiction reader_

**A/N: ^ My lovely beta everyone. Haha XD**

** So that wasn't the best ending, but the next chapter has to do with them going to bed. **

**So yeah, there was some Zammie . . . they aren't officially together, like rule #2 implies. **

**How did you guys like the rules? If there are any rules you think might be good for me to do, write it in a review and I'll see if I can use it. **

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Let me know. :D I love constructive criticism. **

**Um . . . my favorite song right now is probably, The Best Song Ever by One Direction. **

**I start school on Wednesday and today is Saturday so D: but that will mean I should be updating every weekend or at least every other weekend depending on how it goes this year :D **

**So remember to tell me something about your day when you review or if it's in the morning, something about the day before! I love hearing from all of you so yeah :D **

**Um . . . that's all I can think of, it's pretty early in the morning here . . . Oh United We Spy is almost here! 16 days, 13 hours, 31 minutes, and 34 . . . 33 . . . 32 . . . 31 . . . seconds :D (And yes I do have an app on my phone, don't judge me :D )**

**Man I need to stop using that smiley face so much.**

**Okay, lastly, my lovely beta for this story is omnom33 :D She's awesome. **

**Anyway, love you guys, and let me know what you think. **

**Love Katie :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**How to Room with a Guy**

Chapter 3

**Rule #3: Make sure you know if you snore on not beforehand. **

**Cammie's POV**

I blinked, my eyes slightly glazing over from starring at the ceiling so long. I kept my breathing steady as I swung my legs quietly out of my bed. My eyes met the bright glare of my phone as I touched it, checking the time.

It was barely pass two in the morning but I couldn't sit in my bed any longer. Sleep would not come to me until I knew if I made any kind of noise in my sleep and Bex hadn't texted me back.

I made sure my feet were quiet as I padded across the floor. Grabbing my shoes and a jacket, I headed towards the door of my room.

I grabbed the handle before turning back to see if Zach was still sleeping.

Where he had been moments before, the bed was empty. I never heard the shuffling of sheets, the clomping of feet, or a door, so where could he have gone.

I set my stuff down on the table next to me, then looked around the room. My eyes had adjusted to the dark long ago, and I could see clearly as I looked around the room. Zach wasn't there.

I pressed myself into the shadows and waited, scanning the room for any sign of life. I heard distant voice from across the room, and I walked across, concealed by the darkness.

I pressed my ear against the wall by the bathroom. I double checked that the light was off before slowly opening the door just a crack.

I blink, letting my eyes adjust to the new space of darkness.

I made out a figure, standing with his back to me, a cellphone pressed to his ear.

"You don't understand," he said. I recognized the voice as Zach's but why was he in the bathroom without the light on talking on the phone.

"But sir . . . Mr. So –"

He shifted slight, dropping his weight onto his right leg as he stretched his left out in front of him.

"I know, I'm sorry. No names, I know."

"Yes. Mhmm. Of course. I know. I have to be careful. Got it. Things aren't always as they seem. Yup." I shut the door, pressing my ear to it to hear the last of the conversation. "Bye."

I shuffled back through the darkness, grabbing my coat and shoes and putting them back exactly where I got them.

The door to the bathroom creaked open, and I heard Zach cuss in French.

I didn't know he knew French.

I stood by my bed, watching Zach's reaction as he noticed me out of my bed. He froze, quickly looking around the room, and spinning around when he couldn't find me.

"Looking for me?" I asked quietly, stepping away from my bed.

He spun towards me and almost knocked me over. I didn't realize I was that close.

"Where were you?" he asked with a glare.

"Um," I played dumb, "right by my bed. I got up to grab a blanket."

He relaxed slightly, and I felt my inner-self smirk at his dumb civilian self.

His arm wrapped around my waist, and he pulled my body closer to mine, "Does this make you warmer?"

My head filed with his scent. Even after only knowing him a day, I knew no one else would smell like this. The unmistakable smell of soap and honey and _man_ filled my noise. I didn't know any other way to describe it out than Zach Goode.

". . . Yes" I finally managed. My head spun, and it felt almost as if his scent was taking over my body. I thick smoke slithering inside of me, clouding my judgment.

His lips ghosted over mine and moan fell off of my lips. My eyes squeezed shut and titled my head up, hoping that his lips would land on mine hard and fast.

"Cammie . . ." he whispered, his breath hot on my face.

"Zach," I replied, moving my head closer to his, "will you just –"

I was cut off by lips meeting mine, fireworks shot off somewhere, but I could only focus on the warm, soft lips, pressing deep into mine.

He spun us, my back slamming lightly against the wall, as his tongue traced my lower lip.

"Zach," I moaned, my hands grabbing at his chest, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

A low growl escaped his lips and my back landed on the bed.

My hands pulled his shirt up, and for a split second our lips weren't connected, but before I could blink, his shirt was on the floor, and his lips were back on mine.

Zach's arms pushed my shirt up, the fabric bunching up, I pushed Zach away, grabbing the hem of my shirt, and pulling it up.

A moan fell of his lips and I smirked at him. He growled and attached our lips again, caging me in with his arms.

My hands reached towards his pajama pants, and just as I was about to pull, a low beeping sound went off from across the room. It was so low I almost missed it.

Zach pulled away, mumbling a swear under his breath. He slipped his shirt over his head, looking up and down my body with a smirk on his face quickly as I tried to catch my breath.

"Sorry," he said, "I got to go. We can finish this later." And with a wink, he was gone.

ERTYHUMJIMTNBGFVDGTHYHUIJHNBGDFVRGBGBTNTNNTNTNTNTN TNTNTNT

**Rule #4: Never sit next to them, especially if he likes to tease you.**

I drummed my fingers on the desk in front of me.

"Alright everybody. This Economics Honors, Period A. Is everyone in the right place?" A murmur followed after and she smiled slightly and mumbled something about teenage antics.

"Alight, I'm just going to pass out our class syllabus."

The door creaked opened, and I looked up to see Zach standing there, a bag swung over one shoulder, and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Ah, you're late." The lady told him.

He smirked, "Sorry."

"No problem, just try to get here on time next time, yes?" He nodded, sliding into the seat next to me. "As I was saying, I'm passing out the class sy –"

I tuned her out, as Zach's hand landed on my thigh and his warm breath tickled my ear.

"This is going to be the best class, don't you think?"

I could picture the smirk on his face, but I just smiled in response, turning my attention back to the teacher just as his hand trailed higher.

I bit my lip, and looked towards the clock, hoping that time would go faster.

His hand settled on my knee, and I forced myself not to move.

"So as it says on the board, my name is Mrs. Dubnar, and I decided to go straight into a lecture today, so get out something to take notes with and let's begin . . ."

Zach leaned towards me, his breath mingling against my neck, his intoxicating smell clouding me head, "Do you have a pen I can borrow, Rommie?"

I blinked a few times, my head spinning around and around as I tried to focus on what he asked me. I blindly reached into my bag and grabbed the cool wood in my hand. He took it from me, with that ever-present smirk on his face and a small laugh.

"I said pen, Babe, but close enough."

_B/N:_

**A/N: Beware for a really long A/N. It's just cuz I love you so much ; ) And if you don't want to read/don't have time, just skip to the part about social media. Thanks :D And sorry for the totally lame ending. Was it lame? Or was it okay? For some reason I couldn't think of anything good? Any comments/suggestions? **

**So yeah, sorry for the late update. I had to write a paper two weekends ago. My ices got all screwed up last weekend, and I had actual plans Saturday so I couldn't do it that afternoon/night. And then I wrote a wake-up zachy for the releasing of GG6. So yeah. Sorry. Next time it will definitely be by next weekend or the weekend after at the latest. **

**So who read GG6? I did. I read it Monday the day before it came out because it came to my house earlier. I have so much to say about that so if you want to discuss it, feel free to PM. *spoiler* I can't believe Townsend is Zach's dad. I didn't suspect that, at all. And it was a little bit randomly placed in there. *spoiler over* .**

**Um . . . my favorite song right now is probably, Wrecking Ball, Miley Cyrus. Now I hate the video, and I'm not a big fan of Miley, but the song itself is pretty good, pretty emotional. So yeah. **

**So remember to tell me something about your day when you review or if it's in the morning, something about the day before! I love hearing from all of you so yeah :D **

**Update on Disney audition :D I haven't asked yet, but I think I'm getting closer. I'm waiting on a good time to do it, and I haven't found one yet. It's partially legitimate, but probably half just an excuse so a little more encouragement if you feel like it. Also, I decided to ask my friend to join a band with me, so that can use a little encouragement too. It's not so much the asking part, because if I ever get alone with her, I definitely would. But I'm never alone, and I never have the courage to ask to talk to her alone for a second, so that could be helpful.**

**!Social Media!**

**I made a twitter and email just for fanfiction. It's going to let you know things happening with this story, when I'm writing, what my ideas are, rules to look forward to and so on. If you want me to join another social media, let me know, I'd love to. So follow me maybe? This isn't my personal one, this is strictly fanfiction. You can also just email me about anything, I'll always be there for you guys. Sometimes it's good to talk to someone you know about big life stuff :D**

**Twitter:** callmoicrazy

**Email:** callmoicrazy gmail . com (without the spaces :D)

**Okay, lastly, my lovely beta for this story is omnom33 :D She's awesome. **

**Anyway, love you guys, and let me know what you think. **

**Love Katie :D **


End file.
